Naluri
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: Jauh sebelum kasus Kira menjemput, L pernah mengajari Near sesuatu yang penting tentang jalan yang mereka pilih sebagai detektif. Oneshoot, Brotherhood LNear. NO yaoi. don't like, don't read. mind to review?


**Disclaimer: **Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata. This fict is mine.

**Warning: **OOC, hancur, gak mutu, gak berguna, no yaoi.

**Rate: **K (sepertinya, gak tahu nentuin rate, nyo~)

**A/N: **Di sini saya gak masukin yaoi, walaupun tertarik. Wohoho… ehem… saya cuman mencoba menuliskan interaksi antara Near dan L (**BROTHERHOOD, BUKAN YAOI**). Saya mencintai mereka berdua. XD Meskipun tidak benar-benar memahami mereka. TwT

Meski tanpa kata, tapi cintanya bermakna. Kasih utuh yang kukuh. Meski terkadang jauh dari jangkauan, tapi ia selalu mampu menjaga dalam dekapan.

Bagaimana pun dunia memandangnya aneh, namun ia tak pernah menyerah. Sejauh apa pun dunia dan ambisi membawanya pergi, tapi ia tak akan pernah lupa untuk kembali.

Semengenaskan apa pun tubuhnya digerogoti oleh lelah, namun ia tak akan pernah goyah.

Seperti itulah dirinya, sosok yang selalu mengisi tiap inci atensi dan naluri seorang Nate River.

L, bukan sekedar kakak laki-laki baginya, bukan sekedar idola yang ingin digapainya. Bagi Near, L adalah segalanya. L adalah keluarganya, seluruh pusat dunianya.

Tapi..

L bukan hanya untuknya, bukan miliknya. Seyogianya keluarga yang terikat erat oleh kebersamaan yang utuh. L milik seluruh anak-anak Wammy's House, panutan, target yang mesti dicapai demi kedudukan.

Dan Near sangat menyadari itu. Sebabnya, ia akan selalu diam untuk menunjukkan cintanya. Karena, ketika dia diam, dia tak perlu terluka ketika suatu saat L ternyata tak bisa menjadi miliknya. Ia akan tetap bungkam, agar tak perlu bersedih ketika ambisinya untuk menggapai L ternyata menghianatinya.

**.**

**.**

Near adalah kristal putih, suci, dan tak tersentuh. Ia abadi dalam dunia yang diciptakannya sendiri. Selalu tak peduli apa pun kata orang tentangnya. Ia tak butuh sesuatu selain mainan dan puzzle, dan tentu saja, L.

Di mata Near, L seolah comet yang melesat ke mana pun ia mau. Menjelajahi sudut-sudut dunia yang memberinya sensasi menyenangkan ketika mengurai satu per satu analisis dalam kepalanya dalam rangkaian kalimat.

Meskipun berbatas pada keberadaan virtual, terhalangi oleh ruang berelasi kata dan gaung suara bariton palsu, ia membuat dunia mengakui keberadaannya. Mengakui keberadaan sang detektif jenius dengan nama berkomposisi tunggal.

L membuat segalanya mungkin dalam jalur hukum yang absah. Mengadili kejahatan dengan caranya sendiri. Meskipun ia bergerak hanya untuk kasus yang dianggapnya menyenangkan.

Sebuah pendirian yang mungkin begitu egois, mengingat kejahatan terjadi tiap hari, dan untuk selamanya dunia tak memiliki cukup barisan penegak keadilan untuk mengadili mereka semua.

Menghukum atas dasar kesenangan, sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu diterima baik oleh semua orang. Namun, L tak peduli. Asalkan mampu membawa pelanggar-pelanggar hukum dengan kejahatan yang membuatnya menarik itu ke dalam pengadilan dunia.

Dan bagi Near, L adalah sosok idealis. Meskipun, ia masih berusaha untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia tak begitu mengenal L.

Dia hanya di asupi kalimat untuk menjadi L kedua, menjadi penerus L. Dan lambat laun,hal itu mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Jauh dalam dirinya, bagian yang mungkin terlupakan oleh ambisi, ia tak peduli. Tapi, pesona L memang sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lawan, meski dengan semua ruang yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Sekali, ketika L menemuinya di Wammy's House. Dengan tatapan yang tak cukup dijelaskan hanya dengan kalimat bijaksana dan wibawa, L mengajarinya suatu hal yang penting.

"Kita berada dalam jalur hukum, Near. Jangan pernah takut jika bahkan kau menentang dunia demi kebenaran yang kau tahu. Karena kebenaran hakiki selalu berlaku!"

L berkata dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain petak umpet di taman belakang, jempolnya berada di antara kedua belah bibirnya, dan kedua kaki berada di atas kursi di depan jendela kamar Near.

Bocah berambut putih itu mendekat setelah menyelesaikan puzzle kosongnya, ia turut menatap keluar jendela, memerhatikan segerombolan anak seusianya tertawa lepas dengan peluh yang mengalir dari kening mereka.

"Apa L mengatakan bahwa L hanya memihak diri sendiri?"

"Aku memihak kebenaran yang kuyakini, Near. Tak apa berparadoks untuk kebenaran yang mampu kau buktikan keabsahannya"

Near melirik ke arah L, pemuda itu masih sama dengan beberapa menit lalu, menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan−yang entah, tak mampu dibaca oleh Near.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati angin yang sesaat menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela. Harum aroma musim panas tercium, membius.

"Justifikasi… L, selalu seperti itu, kan?"

Near memang tidak begitu mengenal L, namun ia selalu tahu, L bergerak dengan caranya sediri. L adalah orang yang tak akan mengabaikan begitu saja firasatnya pada suatu kasus. Ia selalu percaya nalurinya. Dan Near tahu hal itu.

"Ya, setersesat apa pun penyelidikanmu. Jangan pernah mengabaikan bisikan hati nuranimu. Karena terkadang, nuranilah yang menuntun kita. Kau mungkin akan kehilangan akalmu, tapi jangan biarkan dirimu kehilangan nurani. Ingat itu, Near!"

Rambut ikal putih itu bergerak mengikuti anggukan Near, patuh terhipnotis oleh kedalaman telaga retina L. Mata yang menyimpan sejuta misteri penuh pesona yang akan menyeret siapapun untuk bertekuk lutut jika terjun ke dalamnya.

Tak hanya mata itu, melainkan seluruh diri L. Dia adalah personifikasi keindahan yang memikat. Manisfestasi nyata dari sebuah puzzle putih kosong di mata Near.

"Dunia tak bergerak mengikuti kehendak kita…" L melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun kini ia menurunkan kakinya, berdiri dengan menempelkan sebelah tangannya di kaca jendela. "…ada banyak hal yang tak akan mampu di ubah meski dengan jalan apa pun. Tapi dengan begitu, kebenaran yang terlahir di masa lalu tak akan mampu dipersalahkan di masa kini. Itu hukum alam yang terkadang coba untuk dilanggar"

Lelaki jangkung dengan badan bungkuk itu berjalan meninggalkan Near yang hanya mampu mengantarkannya dengan tatapan datar, seperti biasa. Meskipun begitu, mata datar Near kini tengah melihat apa yang akan menjadi masa depannya.

Dan sejak saat itu, L menjadi pusat dalam galaksi dunianya. Menjadi satu-satunya puncak yang akan ia tuju. Selayaknya tempat tertinggi, manusia beramai-ramai untuk menaklukkannya. Dan ia salah satu komponen yang akan menggapai puncak itu.

Bertahun berlalu, kini L bergelut dengan manusia yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai calon dewa baru. Seorang pembunuh gila yang mencoba untuk membersihkan dunia dari tindakan yang menurut aturan hukumnya, bersalah.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan L pada Near, tak apa jika bahkan kau menentang dunia untuk kebenaran yang kau yakini. Dan L benar-benar melakukan itu.

L, dengan kesaksian nuraninya, kekuatan intelegensianya, ia menghadapi Kira. Menyatakan pada dunia bahwa Kira tak lebih dari seorang bocah SMA yang mencoba untuk menghakimi berdasarkan aturan hukumnya. Meski sekalipun, dunia meragukan pernyataannya.

Dan Near, masih tetap bocah belasan tahun yang hanya mampu melihat dan mencoba untuk menggapai L, menggapai dia yang selalu memenuhi dirinya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia tak peduli. Tidak, bukan tak peduli lagi, melainkan L adalah wujud peduli itu sendiri.

**A/N **(lagi)**: **akh, saya masih sangat amatiran. Cerita ini benar-benar berantakan. Tapi, terima kasih kalau ada yang masih minat untuk baca. Mind to review? No? okey, nevermind!


End file.
